Snow Canon
by Cloudypeach25
Summary: Kyungsoo yang berumur enam tahun harus kehilangan penglihatannya akibat sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi, 'Kakak' yang selalu datang menjenguknya sudah menjadi 'mata'untuknya. Kaisoo fic, saya newbie mohon dimaklumi


**Title :** Snow Canon

**Cast :** Kai & Kyungsoo (EXO), Jonghyun (SHINee)& Jino (SM The Ballad)

**Author : **Cloudy

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Summary : **Kyungsoo yang berumur enam tahun harus kehilangan penglihatannya akibat sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi, 'Kakak' yang selalu datang menjenguknya sudah menjadi 'mata'untuknya.

**Warning : **Yaoi, M-preg , typo(s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD

**Disc :** Semua chara bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga dan SMent

**NB :** FF ini terinspirasi dari manga Snow Canon karya Ken Saito.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin tak hentinya berhembus memasuki ruangan yang sunyi itu. Walau sang bayu yang terus menari itu terasa begitu menusuk tulang, namun sesosok tubuh itu yang berada di ruangan itu tak terusik sama sekali. Tubuhnya yang terkesan rapuh itu hanya dilindungi selembar piama dan selimut yang ditariknya hingga selutut.

Dia masih saja menghadapkan wajahnya kearah jendela yang kordennya terbang tertiup angin, seolah merekam dan mendengarkan bagaimana mekanisme kerja angin itu hingga membuat suara yang sedemikian rupa, mengakumulasikan data yang ditangkapnya dari bunyi-bunyian kemudian membuat sebuah situasi yang menggambarkan keadaan ruangannya saat ini. Terdengar rumit? Namun dia harus membiasakan diri untuk melakukannya.

Dia bernama Do Kyungsoo, bocah berumur enam tahun yang pada akhirnya harus kehilangan penglihatannya setelahmenjadi korban dari sebuah kecelakaan. Jika kau berpikir bahwa ini adalah akhir dari masanya untuk melihat dunia, maka itu salah besar.

Itu karena 'Kakak'. 'Kakak'adalah orang pertama yang dirasakan kehadirannya oleh Kyungsoo ketika dia terbangun. 'Kakak' yang selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari di ruang inap rumahsakit untuk menemaninya.

'Kakak' yang selalu menggandeng tangan kecilnya, berjalan-jalan sambil mengajaknya bicara. Tentang munculnya kabut putih ketika kau menghembuskan napas di musim dingin, tentang perawat yang berlutut di sisi pasien berkursi roda, tentang langit yang membeku tampak biru cerah dan tentang layang-layang yang menyangkut di pohon, dengan suarayang lembut menenangkan hati bocah kecil itu.

'Kakak' secara tidak langsung telah menjadi mata untuknya. 'Kakak' yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan bercerita apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, telah membantu menjelaskan apa yang sudah dilihat oleh pendengarannya, penciuman dan indra perabanya untuk kemudian diingat olehnya.

"Boneka yang lucu, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka yang berbentuk figur pinguin Pororo.

"Gomawo, Hyung!" ucapnya sembari mengarahkan fokus pendengarannya pada seorang pria dengan kulit sedikit tan yang duduk di samping ranjangnya tanpa melupakan senyum manisnya tentu.

"Apa ibu Park dari panti datang kemari?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Park eomma membawakan boneka dan rekaman pesan teman-teman di panti." Ya, si kecil Kyungsoo memang tinggal di panti asuhan. Dia seorang yatim piatu yang tak pernah mengenal orang tuanya sedikitpun. Hidup itu kejam, hidup itu realita bukan? Kyungsoo hanyalah bocah manis yang berjalan dalam arus realita dunia, sayangnya dia tak seberuntung yang lain.

Ya, dia memang anak yang manis bukan hanya untuk penampilannya namun juga tata kramanya. Sifatnya yang begitu manis berdampingan dengan kemalangan yang melandanya membuatnya begitu mudah untuk mendapatkan simpati. Kadang dia berpikir, apa 'Kakak' berbuat demikian karena menaruh belas kasihan padanya? Atau apa sebenarnya 'Kakak' adalah pengendara motor yang telah membuatnya buta? Siapa 'Kakak'? yang Kyungsoo tahu hanya kehangatan dari 'Kakak' saja, itu cukup untuknya.

Kim Jonghyun, sosok 'Kakak'yang selama ini ada untuk Kyungsoo kecil. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk kalian jika kau menganggap pria dengan wajah stoic-nya ini adalah tersangka yang membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan penglihatannya. Bukan, mungkin dia juga termasuk korban di sini.

Dua bulan lalu adik Jonghyun meninggal karena kecelakaan motor. Kim Joonmyeon adalah adik kesayangannya, sayangnya dia harus meninggal ketika mengalami kecelakaan tanpa saksi dimana Kyungsoo merupakan korban kecelakaan tersebut.

Dalam benaknya terus berkecamuk pikiran yang gelap. Ini bukan kesalahan adiknya, pasti anak kecil itu yang sudah membuat Joonmyeon meninggal dan segala pikiran buruk lainnya. Namun saat dia membuka pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo, ruang pasien itu begitu sunyi, bagai selembar lukisan. Anak itu diam saja, memandang jendela dengan matanya yang buta. Mendadak kepalanya mendingin, dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa bisa ditahan timbul kesedihan.

Pria yang begitu dingin pada orang lain, luluh di hadapan Kyungsoo. Rasa sayangnya pada Joonmyeon kini dicurahkannya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Jonghyun, kau kenapa di rumah sakit?" Sapaan lembut itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mendapati sosok pria yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Jino? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Pria manis yang dipanggilnya Jino itu mengeratkan mantelnya.

"Tadi aku memeriksakan kandunganku dan membuat janji dengan dokter. Apa kau akan pergi ketempat Kyungsoo?" Jonghyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah stoic khas dirinya ditambah dengan rahang tegasnya yang menyempurnakan image cool-nya.

"Kau ingin ikut?" Jino sedikit terkesiap, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menawarkan untuk ikut menjengu Kyungsoo. Oh, tentu dia tak akan melewatkannya. Maka Jino menganggukkan kepalanya semangat sebagai jawaban. "Kuharap kau tak terlalu banyak bertanya pada Kyungsoo."

Dan ketika mereka membuka pintu, lagi. Yang nampak pertama kali adalah sosok Kyungsoo yang memandang kosong pada jendela tak lupa dengan Pororo di sampingnya. Mendengar derit pintu yang dibuka, Kyungsoo perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. SejujurnyaKyungsoo sudah tahu siapa yang datang, dia hapal betul dengan langkah kaki Jonghyun yang terdengar tegas.

"Apa kabar, Kyungsoo?"

"Jonghyun hyung? Bersama orang lain?" Ya, dia mendengar langkah kaki orang lain yang bersama Jonghyun. Langkah ringan yang sedikit menyeret itu baru untuknya.

"Iya, dia Jino, istriku. Dan sekarang dia tengah mengandung." Dan biarkanlah Jino kini terpana. Jonghyun yang tampak begitu hangat dan lembut sangat asing bagi Jino. Kemana perginya wajah stoic itu? Terdengar berlebihan mungkin, mengingat Jino adalah istrinya, namun mendapati Jonghyun yang begitu hangat dan lembut secara bersamaan masih merupakan hal langka baginya.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo Jino hyung!"

"Ne, Kyungsoo-ya." Jawabnya kaku masih terkejut dan berkutat tentang pikirannya.

"Hyung, mengapa angin terasa lebih kencang dan cuaca terasa lebih dingin hari ini?" tanyanya sembari kembali memandang ke luar jendela ruang inapnya.

"karena hari ini salju turun, Kyungsoo. Terbawa angin dan terus menumpuk dan menumpuk, membuat segalanya berselimut salju." Jino ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, memandang salju yang terus turun dan turun menyelimuti bumi dengan warna putih.

Jino masih ingat betul awal pertemuannya dengan Jonghyun. Jino dan Joonmyeon adalah teman satu kampus dan sama-sama tergabung dalam club fotografi. Joonmyeon hari itu menawarinya untuk bertemu kakaknya, Joonmyeon tahu benarJino mengidolakan kakaknya yang merupakan fotografer terkenal.

Pertemuan mereka memang tak semulus yang Jino harapkan. Pribadi Jonghyun yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu membuat mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang kekanakan. Joonmyeon hanya terus berkata untuk bersabar menghadapi kakaknya dan mendengarkan setiap keluhan Jino.

"Joonmyeon, bagaimana ini?"Joonmyeon yang baru saja memasuki apartemen Jino masih sibuk melepas sepatunya sembari mendengarkan keluhan yang merupakan sambutan Jino.

"Ada apa, Jino?" tanyanya masih dengan mencoba untuk melepas sepatunya. Ada apa dengan sepatunya ini? Kenapa susah sekali untuk di lepas?

"Aku. . . aku mengandung bayinya Jonghyun." Tubuh Joonmyeon terasa kaku, tidak dapat digerakkan. Lupakan tentang septunya yang bertingkah konyol hari ini! Joonmyeon secara reflek bangkit berdiri dan mencengkram bahu sempit jino. Meremasnya kuat tanpa menatap mata Jino sedikitpun, Joonmyeon masih terus menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berbicara apapun selama beberapa detik yang sunyi hingga Joonmyeon akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan mengulum senyum khasnya, bagai seorang malaikat.

"Jonghyun hyung pasti senang, beritahu saja dia." Pada akhirnya Jino memberitahu Jonghyun, dan ya, Jonghyun menerima. Namun Jino tak menceritakan tentang sikap Joonmyeon. Entahlah, sikap Joonmyeon saat itu begitu aneh untuknya.

Seminggu kemudian dia mendapat kabar bahwa Joonmyeon meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dia tahu, jonghyun pastilah sangat terpukul. Jonghyun dan Joonmyeon sangat dekat dan ketika Joonmyeon meninggal, dia khawatir jonghyun akan melakukan hal buruk pada korban kecelakaan itu. Namun perkiraannya salah besar.

Lihatlah, kini jino menangis terharu. Melihat Jonghyun yang bersikap lembut pada Kyungsoo kecil yang buta.

_17 years later..._

Derap langkah kaki yang tergesa itu memecah sunyi yang menyelubungi pria yang tengah terduduk di ruang tengah itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Pria yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lembut untuk menyambut pria yang memanggilnya.

"Selamat datang, Kai!" Pria yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dimana eomma dan appa?" Tanyanya sembari mengusap rambutnya yang penuh dengan mahkota bunga cherry blossom yang berguguran.

"Mereka sedang berziarah ke makam Joonmyeon ahjussi." Kai hanya berdecak kesal masih dengan membersihkan surai dark-brownnya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkesiap ketika sebuah benda ringan jatuh di punggung tangannya.

"Ini apa, Kai?" ucapnya sembari memegang benda itu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, mengacungkannya pada Kai.

"Ini mahkota cherry blossom, hyung." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk merasakan tekstur mahkota bunga itu kemudian mencium aromanya.

"Apakah indah?" Kai berdengung kecil sebagai jawabannya. Kai sibuk memandangi Kyungsoo, pria yang tengah asyik tenggelam dalam fantasinya tentang seberapa indahnya cherry blossom itu.

"Hyung, kau ingin merasakan guguran cherry blossom?" Kyungsoo mengelus surai dark-brown milik Kai yang terasa lembut di jemarinya.

"Apa mereka sangat banyak?"

"Ya, mereka sangat banyak seperti hujan salju hanya saja turun di musim semi dan tak terasa dingin." Kai dapat melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Kyungsoo terbukti dari Kyungsoo yang mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan Kai.

Kai menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya itu erat kemudian memakaikan Kyungsoo mantel begitu juga dengannya mengingat cuaca yang masih bisa dibilang dingin. Dia terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sebagai ganti tongkat yang biasa dipakai Kyungsoo, hari ini Kai tak mengijinkannya membawa tongkatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kai terus bercerita tentang apa yang ada di sekitar mereka sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba membuat gambaran bagaimana keadaan di sekitar mereka. Angin musim semi menggelitik lembut di wajahnya, wangi-wangian bunga yang terbawa angin bagai membuat peta tersendiri di benak Kyungsoo. Aroma Cherry blossom yang mendominasi seolah memberi tanda mereka telah sampai di tempatnya.

Kai membawanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap pada sungai Han, cherry blossom yang berguguran terlihat menempel pada sekujur tubuhnya dan orang-orang lain yang juga tengah menikmati musim semi.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya pada leher jenjang Kyungsoo, memeluk leher itu posesif seolah tak ingin melepasnya pergi.

"Kai?"

"Hyung, aku akan keluar dari rumah ketika aku kuliah nanti." Ucapnya lirih pada telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang awalnya sedikit memberontak pun akhirnya terdiam, satu tangannya memegang pada lengan Kai dan menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya pada pelukan Kai. "Kenapa kau tak mencegahku, hyung?"

"Kai, untuk yang ketiga kalinya aku tidak akan mencegahmu pergi."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, hyung!"Sunyi seketika menyelimuti mereka, Kyungsoo kemudian menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana dengan Eomma dan Appa, Kai?" Kai melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo kemudian menghadapkan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Aku yakin mereka akanmenerimanya. Kau tahu, hyung? Cita-citaku sedari dulu adalah berada disampingmu, menjagamu dan melindungimu. Dan ketika aku beranjak dewasa, rasa itu berubah menjadi cinta, dimana aku ingin terus berada untukmu, hyung."

"Kai. . ." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih, dan air mata telah lolos dari manik obsidiannya.

"Hyung, ijinkan aku menjadi 'mata' untukmu." Ucapnya lembut sembari menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin bagi Kyungsoo. Dan bagai semua pelangi di dunia ini tercurah darinya, Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dalam isak tangisnya.

"Saranghae, hyung. Gomawo," Bisiknya lembut sembari merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo mendapatkan 'mata'baru yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Berada di sisinya dan memberikan segenap rasa cinta yang telah lama Kyungsoo dambakan. Di bawah guguran cherry blossom yang bagaikan hujan salju di musim semi, mereka menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Mempertemukan bibir plum Kyungsoo pada bibir apple Kai dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dengan ikrar setia di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
